Shadow
by aftajunya
Summary: Yunjae... shadow yang selalu menemaniku adalah dirinya yang selalu ku rindukan. shadow yang menyentuhku akan selalu menjadi hal yang takkan pernah dapat ku sentuh. shadow itu menjadi bukti jika kami pernah bersama dan saling mencintai.


_ Mereka tidak pernah mempercayaiku jika kau akan selalu bersama denganku. Bahkan ketika aku katakan jika hal itu tidak pernah akan memisahkan kita berdua. Bukankan kita selalu berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya tanpa perduli apapun yang terjadi didunia ini atau tanpa perduli jika kematian itu datang menghapiri salah satu dari kita. Aku dan dirimu akan selalu bersama selamanya, bahkan jika mereka mengatakan aku sudah gila karena menunggu selamanya atau menghalangi jalanku untuk selalu bersama denganmu. _

**_"Kita pulang. Aku tidak mau berada disini lagi!"_** Kata yunho sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Semua alat-alat itu terus terpsang ditubuhnya hanya untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Aku bahkan sudah tidak perduli berapa biaya yang harus keluarkan hanya untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi yunhoku yang selalu ada disampingku. _Maafkan aku_

Aku memaksnya untuk tetap berbaring mengengam tangannya berusaha membuat tangannya yang tak terpasang jarum infus itu untuk bergerak mencabut jarum infus disisi lain lenganya. "**Kau harus tetap disini yunnie. Dokter-dokter itu akan menyembuhkanmu." **Ucapku dengan sedikit keras hanya untuk memaksanya bertahan.

**_"Boo, aku ingin pulang!"_** Kedua mata musangnya sudah mulai mengenangkan bulir-bulir air matanya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas walaupun ia tidak menangis sedikitpun saat alat-alat itu menyakitinya. Tidak dengan semua yang harus dilaluinya ini.

"**_Tidak! Jung Yunho, kau tetap akan berada sini."_** Aku masih dengan keras kepala memaksanya untuk tetap berada di tempat terkutuk ini tanpa perduli penderitaannya. _Maafkan aku._

_ Maafkan aku karena aku begitu egois sehingga kau terluka seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak suka berada disana. Maafkan aku yunnie karena terus memaksamu. Aku bisa merasakannya memeluku dengan begitu erat. Dia akan selalu bersama denganku selamanya._

Beberapa hari kondisinya semakin memburuk dan aku mengukuk diriku sendiri karena semua ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri jika aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya ia terluka begitu dalam tanpa ku sadari.

**_"Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah demi aku."_** Hanya kata-kata sederhana itu yang mampu aku ucapkan untuk membuatnya selalu ada disampingku. Ia hanya tersenyum membalas ucapanku. **_"Saranghae."_**

**_"Nado Saranghae,boo."_** Katanya terbata dengan napas yang susah untuk digapainya, oksigen itu seperti tidak ingin mendekat pada yunnie ku. Tubuh yunnieku melemah setiap detiknya dan tuhan kau dimana? Kau tahu kami membutuhkanmu.

Aku terus memandangnya tanpa bisa berhenti sedetikpu sejak pertama kali kami berjumpa. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mederita seperti ini. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantikan dirimu menahan semua rasa sakit itu,yunnie. **_"Kau harus bertahan yunnie. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."_**

Yunho tersenyum dan berusaha mengerakkan kepalanya untuk mengisaratkan padaku jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik dari pada saat-saat yang lalu. Tuhan jangan menyiksanya. Siksalah aku sebagai gantinya. Aku mencintainya begitu besar hingga aku ingin mati karena mencintainya dan harus melihatnya terluka seperti ini.

_ Yunho mengusap wajahku dengan lengan kokohnya yang transparan itu, ia akan selalu menjagaku setiap saat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat tanpa sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ia akan selalu memanjaku walaupun hanya aku yang tahu akan hal itu._

Ia bahkan masih sanggup tersenyum ketika beberapa saat yang lalu dokter harus berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikan detak jantungnya dan hal itu membuatku kehilangan detak jantungku seketika begitu sampai dirumah sakit. Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan berbaring disampingnya.

**_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi,boo?"_** Pertanyaanya menyengat tubuhku seketika. Rasanya seluruh sarafku mati dan pandanganku memudar seketika, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun lagi. **_"Boo, kau tahu aku mungkin akan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan mu. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."_**

**_"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku membencimu kau tahu itu."_**

**_"Dan aku selalu mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena kau berada disampingku setiap saat. Maaf, karena kau harus membenci diriku yang begitu lemah ini. Maaf, karena membuatmu harus merelakan semuanya hanya demi diriku yang berpenyakitan ini."_**

**_"Yunnie, Cukup. Hentikan semua kata-katamu." _**Air mataku mengalir membasahi pundaknya karena aku memeluknya dengan posisi menyamping. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyesal karena mengenalnya bahkan ketika aku tahu ia bertahan hidup hanya demi diriku. **_"Itu akan membuatku membencimu dan membuatku tidak bisa pergi darimu." _**Aku tahu ia hanya diam dan mengangis dalam hati karena tidak ingin meninggalkanku.

_"Aku mencintaimu."Ia mengecup bibirku dengan bibirnya yang dingin dan beku namun terasa hangat untukku._

Aku mentapnya dengan tidak percaya. Yunho berdiri dengan tubuh tegapnya dan pipi yang merah karena darah yang menjalar ke pipinya. Aku bahkan sampai mengosok-gosokan lenganku pada kedua mataku karena tidak percaya jika yang ada didepanku adalah yunho ku.

**_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_** Aku memicingkan mataku menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjemputku sejak ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku selalu berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai pengobatanya selama ini. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku seorang diri. **_"Bukankah kau masih harus tetap berada di rumah sakit yunnie.."_**

Yunho menarik tas dari genggamanku dan membawanya bersama dirinya berjalan duluan meninggalkanku. Aku berlari kecil menggejarnya dan merangkul lengan kekarnya yang terlihat lehih kurus dari yang biasa. **_"Kau harus berhenti berkerja dari tempat seperti itu,boo. Pekerjaan itu tidak cocok untukmu. Kau harus kembali menjadi pelukis bukan melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti mencuci piring dan menjadi pelayan." _**Ia mulai mengomel lagi tentang pekerjaan tambahan yang ku lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku.

**_"Melukis tidak selalu dapat mengahasilkan uang secara rutin dan lagi kau butuh banyak biaya untuk sembuh yunnie."_** Kataku penuh rasa manja padanya. Aku selalu seperti ini bagaikan kucing kecil yang selalu ingin dibelai jika bersama denganya. Aku selalu bisa melupakan semua masalah yang selalu membanjiri otakku jika bersamanya, ia membawa kedamaian untuku dengan sendirinya. **_"Dan lagi, aku mengenalmu karena pekerjaan itu. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya." _**Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menyeruakkan aroma mint.

**_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini boo?"_**

**_"Aku ingin pulang ke apartemen, memasak untukmu, memelukmu ketika tidur, dan mengecupmu setiap kali matahari menyapa."_** Kataku tanpa berpikir. Aku merindukan dirinya setiap saat.

_Sekarang aku bisa melakukan hal itu setiap saat dengannya. Yunho akan selalu bersama dengaku tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. _

Aku memasak banyak makanan untuknya, ia memperhatikaku dari meja makan saat aku memasak, dan membantuku menyusun makanan diatas meja. Yunho memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Yunho pasti merindukkan semua ini selama dirawat dirumah sakit. **_"Pelan-pelan,yunnie."_**Aku mengelap pingiran bibirnya yang terkena noda dari makannan.

**_"Aku sudah lama tidak makan semua ini selama di rumah sakit. Aku sangat merindukan masakanmu dan dirimu."_**

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku bahkan merindukan orang yang paling aku benci ini sampai aku mencintainya begitu dalam. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir jika aku akan mencintai yunho yang merupakan tetanggan disebelah apartemenku dan satu tempat kerja dengaku serta musuhku sejak dulu di sekolah ketika junior school.

**_"Aku ingin seperti ini setiap saat."_** Aku menyecup bibirnya sekilas. Kami sedang duduk diatas sofa hitam pekat diapartemen yunho, karena ketika kami mulai berpacaran aku langsung pindah ke apartmennya.

Yunho merangkul pingangku dan mengangkat tubuhku hingga duduk diatas pangkuannya. **_"Kita akan selalu seperti ini. Aku berjanji."_** Ia mengeratkan rangkulanya dan menyatukan kedua bibir kami, menyersap bibirku dan aku melakukan hal yang sama pada bibirnya. Tanganku mengalung pada leher jenjang yunho. Malam itu berubah manjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami berdua.

_Aku tahu kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Bahkan ketika sebelum kau pergi kau memberikannya padaku. Aku mencintaimu dan mancintai dirinya yang kini tumbuh diantara kita. Yunho mengusap perut buncitku dengan lebut dan calon bayi kami akan selalu menedang setiap yunho memberikan sentuhannya. ___

Aku menangis menjadi-jadi saat mengetahui yunho koma dirumah sakit setelah tiga hari ia berada diapartemen kami dan pagi ini ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku membencinya setiap saat. Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh hari untuk bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal saat aku melihatnya kembali memelukku.

**_"Aku membencimu."_** Aku mencoba memukulnya namun tak ada yang bisa aku rasakan. **_"JUNG YUNHO AKU MEMBENCIMU."_** Ia masih terus memelukku dengan lebutnya.

**_"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu babyboo. Aku mencintaimu dan lihat aku disini."_**

****_Aku meletakan bunga lili diatas makan bertuliskan nama JUNG YUNHO. Yunho merangkul lenganku dengan lengan transparannya, tersenyum mentapku, lalu kembali mengecup sekilas bibir merah cherry ku. "Sanghae,babyboo."_

_"Nado.. Aku lelah yunnie. Mau pulang."_

_"Kau bisa menyetir boo?" Ia memasang raut penuh rasa khawatir terhadapku._

_Aku mencoba menyubitnya namun sial aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuhnya, hanya ia yang bisa menyentuhku, sungguh tidak adil tapi aku bersyukur tuhan memberikan semua yang terbaik untukku. "jangan coba berpikir untuk menyetir dan membuat semua orang menjadi gila karena melihat mobil berjalan dengan sendirinya,yunnie."_

_"Kajja, kita pulang."_

_Dan tahukan kalian jika aku bersama dengan yunho yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah arwah yang selalu menjagaku tanpa oranglain tahu. Ia memberika semuanya padaku tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Ia memberikan jaminan untuk hidupku dan anak kami. Aku bisa kembali melukis, memasak untuknya walaupun hanya aku yang akan memakan masakan itu, dan yang terbaik dari semuanya aku selalu berada didalam dekapannya setiap malam. Katakan aku gila jika kau tidak mempercayaiku tapi ini lah hidupku yang sekarang. _

...

Bukan kah kebahagian itu mudah untuk diraih tergantung bagaimana cara kita mengapainya~~~~

END!


End file.
